


Beauty

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [35]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Beauty - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast inspired, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, Young Olivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: As another rose petal falls, James starts to lose hope.





	

* * *

 James sat in the armchair, alone in his tower. He looked down at the mirror in his hands, before turning it over to see his beastly reflection staring back at him.

"Show me the woman.”

The mirror shimmered revealing the woman lying in her bed asleep. He traced his claw down the glass, taking in her serene face, as the moonlight highlighted her beauty.

He felt something stir in his cold heart.

Perhaps, she was the one to break the spell.

Looking up, he saw another petal fall, and his hope started to fade.

She could never love a beast.


End file.
